Boardwalk::
by Snugglepants
Summary: A RoxasxNamine fanfic. Roxas and Namine are at a Boardwalk on Destiny Island, when the author, moi, decides to write a very fluffy fanfic. R&R please!
1. Thoughts

**--b.**oardwalk--

* * *

**p.**art **o.**ne

Sparklers were dancing at the edge of his vision, and a warm glow flooded down from the colorful paper lanterns strung overhead from the rafters. The chilling water lapped at the underside of the wooden planks beneath his shoes. The laughter and pitter-patter of children feet on the timbers created a soothing white noise that blanketed him, smothering his ears. Behind his vivid tanzanite eyes there was a sea of turmoil and self-doubt.

If you take the time to think, the human mind is scattered with its thoughts. Make up a simple sentence. For example: _Jimmy's dog is brown._ No thought is complete. Thinking about the same sentence would sound more like: _Jimmy's…__wonder if he likes me…she said he did… or Susan__..dog…so cute…wish I had a dog…stupid parents…is brown…such a__n ugly color…but Hannah __wore it…swimsuit…__ the other day…fun day at the pool…wonder when we'll go to the pool next._ Some interrupting thoughts may be so small and insignificant that we might not even notice them, but they're there all the same.

This boy's thoughts were no different as he struggled to understand his wan existence. Doubtful, traitorous thoughts plagued him. _Sora__ and __Kairi__…don'__t want to be…alone…or not…am I…just a __reflection…only able to feel __Sora's__ feelings…not my own…__Nami__-_

"Roxas, are you alright?" A slender palm connected gently with the boy's head to bring back reality. For a second, Roxas stared straight at the blond in front of him. Then, with a small start, he shook Naminé's hand off of his forehead.

"Man, sorry Naminé, I must've spaced out there." Roxas shrugged, grinning sheepishly and taking hold of her hand.

"S'kay," Naminé blushed as he held her hand close. "Um, Roxas…?"

"Oh! Right– sorry, Nam." Roxas somewhat reluctantly released his grip on her hand, giving it a quick affectionate squeeze first.

For a second there was a pause, in which the crowd around them seemed to lull. It wasn't an awkward pause, just a silence that didn't need to be filled with words. Then the air around them was once again filled with the noise and bustle of the boardwalk. The South Side Boardwalk of Destiny Islands was always clamoring with people at sundown.

Shoppers hurrying to finish their business pushed past them, eager to return home. The whole island knew that it was the most romantic spot in their world, so it was no surprise to see young couples walking and flirting. Stalls and their owners littered the sides, along with quaint, old-fashioned shops.

"So, do you want to walk, eat, shop, or what?" It was a bit painful and unsettling to break the silence, but Roxas couldn't help himself.

"I don't know. Let just walk or something until we decide what to do." Naminé smiled softly and began to walk in a random direction through the throng. Her shoes made hollow sounds on the wood beneath their feet.

_"__What to do…__" __What would they do? _The last words hung in the air between the pair (Hey look! A rhyme! Isn't that sublime?) with a promise, sealing a nonexistent pact.

"_Or something…__" _Roxas shivered and fell in step with her, his heavier shoes making more noise than hers. "And where are we going?" He made legs with his fingers and walked them up her shoulder playfully.

* * *

--**a.**uthor's **n.**ote--

Please give the Review button a little TLC! -grin- Or I'll have the evil Moogles come after you!

This story came out of a four day drive. I used my laptop (which was being a real pain), and fended off my brother's questions! So you better appreciate this! You know who you are!

I've got the whole story, but because I didn't get many reviews on my last story, I will hold the next chapter until I get 10 reviews.

That's only 10, people! So please, don't read and run. It makes me sad. I know you don't want to make me sad, do you?

-- s.ilver a.rget


	2. Actions

--**b.**oardwalk--

* * *

**p.**art **t.**wo

_"Or something…" Roxas shivered and fell in step with her, his heavier shoes making more noise than hers. "And where are we going?" He made legs with his fingers and walked them up her shoulder playfully._

Naminé squirmed out of his reach, gently extracting his fingers from her silky straight blond hair. "Nowhere, I guess!"

Unintentionally, Naminé had brought back all his previous doubts from before. "Nowhere, mmm? Sounds like the perfect place for two Nobodies." Roxas nodded lightly, but didn't succeed in hiding his bitterness.

Naminé must've sensed a change in the atmosphere because she stopped and took a different path towards another section of the boardwalk, as if that could leave the tense feelings behind them.

Roxas immediately felt her uncertainty and changed tack, flicking the back of her head. "Hey, Nam, you know I didn't mean that!" Roxas squared his shoulders firmly, partly trying to convince himself. Naminé didn't say anything.

They had reached the end of the path. Now they overlooked the sand dunes that led down to the ocean. The setting sun cast dancing rays of light over the water. It was truly magical, which is why Namine was so dazzled that she forgot about Roxas until two strong arms snaked around her waist.

Naminé was lifted off her feet so that her shoes fell off. Naminé could tell it was Roxas by the laughter next to her ear, but beat at the arms encircling her anyway. Roxas smirked and ran down the sand dunes to the edge of the water, kicking off his shoes as he went. Wet sand seeped between his toes as he approached the tide carrying a struggling Naminé.

Roxas reached the shoreline and stood, catching his breath and shifting his grip on the girl. "Geez, Naminé! You could do without a few pounds!" He teased, nuzzling her shoulder.

Now, anyone who looks at Naminé can tell that she's as light and fragile as a shard of glass, so Naminé didn't really feel this was fair. She twisted while he was adjusting his grip, catching the crook of his elbow and turning so that her face was by his. Naminé jokingly slapped him on the side of the head and put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself against him. She tried to push away, but only succeeded in getting Roxas to hug her tighter.

Naminé huffed and Roxas chuckled. Roxas turned Naminé so that she was again facing away from him, and waded into the shallows. The water was, to say the least, freezing. At the same time, it was refreshing. The waves were crashing in, their white crests hitting Roxas's legs and knocking him off balance.

* * *

--**a.**uthor's **n.**ote--

The Authoress realizes that she is not God and therefore cannot stare at the screen, _willing_ reviews to appear. She also sends her regards to the families of those who were brutally attacked by Moogles for reading but not reviewing last chapter. 

HAPPY EASTER, people! What are you doing on the computer? Get up and enjoy the day! Bake cookies, have an easter egg hunt with yourself, color eggs, and eat candy (but save some for me)!

So, 10 reviews was a little too high and hopeful to expect, eh? -shrug- Hey, 6 is more than half!

An-e-way, that's to those who faved, reviewed, and alerted. Yesh, yesh. Sorry that it took me forever to update.

R&R is a lifestyle choice!

-- s.ilver a.rget


	3. Motions

_**--b.**oardwalk--_

* * *

**p.**art **t.**hree

_Naminé huffed and Roxas chuckled. Roxas turned Naminé so that she was again facing away from him, and waded into the shallows. The water was, to say the least, freezing. At the same time, it was refreshing. The waves were crashing in, their white crests hitting Roxas's legs and knocking him off balance._

Finally, Roxas relented and was forced to put Naminé down. He bent over and rolled up his pants. Naminé shivered at the cold water rolling over her feet and began to trudge away. Roxas looked up and tugged on the hem of her dress. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm getting out! You must be crazy, going into the water at this time of year. It's freezing, Roxas!" Naminé gestured to the sand.

"Don't just leave me here!" Roxas pouted, and began to chase her down. Naminé giggled and began to run, a laborious effort as they were still in the water. Every step sent a hundreds of cold droplets flying into the air.

Finally, Naminé could feel the white, dry sand sticking to her wet feet and collapsed, dirtying her clothes. She could feel a thump next to her as Roxas went down with a "Phew!" For a second, Roxas closed his eyes and just breathed as his chest heaved from exertion. Running in the water, he learned, was hard work.

After a while, Roxas grinned and his eyes flashed open dangerously. "Do you want to go for a swim?" Roxas turned his head to look at Naminé and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Did you not hear a word I just said? It's FREEZING!" Naminé mock-growled, burrowing her feet further into the warm sand. Abruptly, Naminé conjured up another reason not to swim. A very important reason.

"Roxas," she squeaked, mortified. "I'm wearing white!"

"So?"

* * *

--**a.**uthor's **n.**ote--

Heck, Namine, I'd run faster if I were you. Oookay, this has taken long enough to put up. Yikes aplenty!

R&R -- catchxx22

((Mmhmm, i changed my name. And my avatar. And a complete revamp of my profile is next!))


End file.
